


【幸越】家政夫幸村精市（女仆村x主人越，一发玩）

by zinawish



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish
Summary: 勉为其难的接受了妹妹的请求，来到工作地点后，一段让幸村不愿回想的往事老涌上心头。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸越
Kudos: 6





	【幸越】家政夫幸村精市（女仆村x主人越，一发玩）

**Author's Note:**

> 雷，很雷，超级雷，旋风霹雳无敌雷，开头标明雷点。
> 
> 村：猛男，女仆装，哭包。
> 
> 越：御，先天双杏，后天杏转。
> 
> 究极OOC，疑似NTR，本来只想写个porn剧情，逻辑死，不强求。

幸村精市已经扣好腿上的白色吊带袜的搭扣足足有五分钟了。期间，他一直盯着手里改良款的黑色女仆装发呆。荷叶袖，白色蕾丝围裙，短的能露出吊带袜的裙摆，是这家女主人的要求。他深吸口气，再缓缓吐出来。熏香加上清洁剂的味道使得这家空气中弥漫着一股带着青桔气味的乳香。他的舌尖品尝出了空气的味道，是一种酸涩的腥甜味，使他立刻想起一位他早已埋在记忆冰山深处的故人。那位故人在这个味道的基础上，还带着能将他舌尖烫化的炙热阳光。  
幸村强迫自己将这个印象再次埋在记忆冰山的深处。他慢条斯理地套上女仆裙。平时，他是一名职业网球运动员，去年积分刚跨进ATP排名前50，可惜今年西半球那发生了一个全球性的大瘟疫，大家人心惶惶，所有赛事也停了，加上幸村自己伤病的原因，手术后，他回到神奈川休养，度假似的狠狠享受了把自从选择职网以来再也没有过的与家人旧友在一起的美好海边休闲时光，精湛了他的画技，还挣了点零花钱，顺便修复了一下他和妹妹之间摇摇欲坠的兄妹关系，把疫情期间的日子过的有滋有味。只是这美好时光在他正值放暑假，忙于到处打工的妹妹跪在他面前抱住他大腿的瞬间结束了。  
“说吧，你到底想干什么。”幸村说，心底隐隐泛起不安。  
“哥哥大人，你能代替我上一天班吗？”千代弱声问，幸村差点听不清她在说什么。  
“什么？”  
“后天早上九点，要去宫野家里当一天的家政妇。”千代亮出贴着水钻的手机，上面是和她老板娘甲斐田的对话框，上面有一处地址，离家不远，隔着两条街。  
幸村皮笑肉不笑。他心里的不安越来越具体了，他能描绘出形状，是一块黄黑相间的光滑石头。  
“我不擅长家务活……”幸村说。妹妹冲他假笑。幸村环视了一眼他整洁干净的房间，决定换另外的方式推掉这个请求。  
“为什么？”幸村问。  
“我那天和佐助约好了，要和他约会一整天，完全忘记还有打工这回事了……”千代的声音越来越弱。  
“……你的女朋友呢？”幸村感到自己脸上的微笑要挂不住了。  
“冷战了，不想理她。”千代理直气壮地说。  
他妹妹居然是双性恋，幸村不知道他在职网征战的那些年，他妹妹身上到底发生了什么，对于妹妹混乱不堪，鸡飞狗跳的感情生活，他从来没有能插上嘴的份。  
“拜托了，哥哥！”他平时叛逆到恨不得全身打孔的妹妹这时一口一个哥哥，简直乖巧可人，就差给幸村五体投地，“这家人对我们可大方，我要是不去，老板娘会扒我一层皮！哥哥，我实在不想失去这份工作，拜托拜托拜托了！”  
幸村拿出了他平时对待网球的耐心与对从前对待队友的温柔。  
“我拒绝，”幸村给出了他的建议，“你可以先和弦一郎的侄子说下，取消这场约会，再回去好好上班。”  
“不要，好不容易才约到的，”千代面露难色，“我同事们都有自己的工作，而且那家人，宫野家……指名要卷头发的幸村，你是卷头发，我也是卷头发，所以哥哥，拜托你就帮帮我吧。”  
为了维持与妹妹难得的友好关系，就这样，过了两天，幸村提着妹妹给他准备的百宝袋——一个装好隔层，里面要什么有什么的棕色皮制托特包，早上七点半出现在了千代打工的那家又破又小的家政公司，受到了老板娘甲斐田热情洋溢的款待——往他手上塞他接下来要穿上一整天的超大号女仆装。  
“太好啦幸村君！”甲斐田给幸村的第一印象，是粗黑的方框大眼镜和满嘴七拐八弯的关西腔。她眉开眼笑，故意忽视了幸村发黑的脸：“你可是俺们的大救星，宫野夫人一定要卷头发幸村女仆，俺们正愁着呢！”  
千代早预料到了这点，她从幸村的联系人里蒸发了。

幸村穿好了布料柔软舒适的女仆装，用他妹妹放在包里的护发精油和梳子把他刚剪到耳边，卷曲乱翘的头发整理顺从了些，忍着嫌恶，戴好喀秋莎，在穿衣镜前端详了一下自己。他几乎认不出自己了，现在他脸上涂着优雅贤淑的妆容，下巴无比光滑，好不容易蓄起来的一点点胡渣被老板娘甲斐田刮得一干二净，那双被竞争对手嘲讽如母鹿般的眼睛在老板娘的巧手打造下，更显得妩媚动人、波光潋滟，看的幸村内心一阵烦躁，恨不得现在就把脸上的妆容抹掉。  
除了头发、姓氏和这张从小到大被人夸漂亮，美丽，他自己从来没感觉，宁愿听到的是帅气的脸，他浑身上下都与宫野家的要求不相符。因为运动的关系，他身材相比从前更健硕，作为女仆，无法以假乱真，看着镜子，幸村觉得自己是个行走的笑话。  
“要坚持哦，幸村君，”甲斐田特意提醒幸村，她立体的五官，瘦长的面颊总让他看着觉得眼熟，“宫野可是俺们的大客户，绝不能怠慢了。”  
刚才宫野家的家政妇在开门时，看到带着黑色口罩和墨镜的幸村，明显吃了一惊。  
“那个……夫人指定的是……”  
幸村摘掉口罩和墨镜，放进妹妹在托特包做好的隔层里。看见幸村浮于表面的微笑，家政妇乖乖噤声，指了间客房，就是现在幸村换衣服的房间。原来这家的家政妇要回老家看望生病的母亲，幸村今天的工作，就是要替代她完成今日份的工作，并照顾好最近因为忙着出差的丈夫而独自在家的女主人。  
“夫人饭量不大，她是和食胃呢，尤其是茶碗蒸和不带刺的鱼肉，这与主人还不太一样……”  
从房间出来后，已经收拾好行李的家政妇向他叮嘱道。幸村的思维忍不住又开始发散成扎心的锥子。这都是他曾经拿手的菜，在青少年期间，他总会时不时找机会抽时间做茶碗蒸，煎点鱼，希望能在繁忙的赛程里也能料理好对方的胃。  
“夫人平时也起得晚，起床后，会在院子里看杂志，这时，——”  
落地窗外，阳光明媚，院子里，有个规格标准的绿色硬地网球练习场，幸村看到了女主人宫野夫人。她还很年轻，身材苗条，身着一件朴素的白色吊带裙，戴着能遮住大半张脸的白色心形太阳镜，斜倚在木头长椅上边晒太阳边百无聊赖地翻着一本网球杂志，伸在长椅上的双腿笔直修长，白皙的肌肤隐隐透着健康的麦色，像是麦片浸没牛奶里，柔顺的长发在阳光下泛出了青苔湿润后的色泽，三文鱼色的嘴唇花瓣似的娇艳，果冻般的闪着晶莹剔透的光彩，看的幸村一阵恍惚，仿佛回到了那段意气风发的少年时代。那时的他身着国家队服，拉着国旗，在阳光猛烈的澳大利亚，蓝色球场的周围是震耳欲聋的欢呼声，他们勾肩搭背，都在笑，都在大喊大叫，每个人都沐浴至高无上的荣耀感里，他瞥见那双眼睛，琥珀般透彻，猫眯似的圆，笑起来弯弯的，眼尾挑的像凤凰尾羽，给原本身上干净的少年气息添加了几分性感犀利的媚意，吸引了幸村全部的注意力。  
“——要给夫人温杯牛奶，夫人胃不好，千万不要让夫人喝碳酸饮料，再怎么要求也不行，其实吧，夫人不喜欢喝牛奶，只是习惯了……”  
幸村移开眼。他后悔了，他就不该心软，答应妹妹的请求。那些回忆，就该被他沉入脑海，埋进土，任由它们烂在淤泥里。

“有劳你了。”  
嘱咐完幸村，家政妇便提着行李离开了宫野家。根据吩咐，幸村煎好了两片吐司，热了一杯牛奶，端到长椅旁的户外圆桌上，宫野夫人没有抬头，视线依旧停留在摊开的杂志上。上面用两页的大篇幅详尽报道了最近幸村的一位同事安德森在两个前女友之间来回纠缠的恩怨情仇。幸村扫了两眼，安德森的声明避重就轻，干巴又乏味，只是一个劲的否认这段富有戏剧性的恩怨情仇的存在。  
“不要吐司，”宫野夫人开口了，她的嗓音独特而成熟，清亮中带着点少年人才会有的沙哑，与她的外表形成鲜明对比，“要蛋糕……”  
她从杂志里抬起头，愣了下，又透过粉色渐变镜片上上下下把幸村扫了遍，精心修剪过的柳叶眉略略抬起。幸村内心警铃大作，感到自己脸上的微笑已岌岌可危。  
“可不能搞砸了哦，是特别大方的大客户！”千代的话在他耳边响起。  
若不是千代死活不要家人的资助，幸村完全可以更大方。  
“算了，就吐司吧。”出乎幸村意料，宫野夫人仿佛并没有透过他五大三粗的身材看出他是个男人，也没有继续为难他，正当幸村准备告退时，她又说了句：“口红颜色不对，深点。”  
具体颜色要多深，幸村不得而知。宫野夫人只是没头没尾的说了这么一句，便把自己又沉浸在安德森的八卦中了。  
女人关注网球，更容易关注八卦逸闻，但赛场永远是一个按实力说话的地方，目前位居世界第五的安德森根本不会因为对前女友实施暴力与脚踏两条船的感情史而被下禁赛令，他是票房的担当之一，现在的幸村还远远不够格，在他头上暂时还有atp排名二十的手冢国光，如果越前兄弟还活跃在球场上的话，以越前龙雅的实力，幸村估计日本男子网球早就能刷新亚洲纪录，出现一位前八球员了。  
但越前龙雅因为赌球的事已被组委会勒令终身禁赛，至今还渺无音信，同时消失的，还有他弟弟越前龙马，那个幸村强迫自己尘封在记忆深处的名字。可惜这个名字已经把他心脏剜去了，无论换多少个女朋友，幸村都无法弥补这个空洞。  
“还有别的事情吗？”见幸村还在一旁，宫野夫人用问题提醒他。幸村从杂志里回过神，宫野夫人的语气很平静，并没有表现出不满。  
“抱歉，刚看到杂志上的新闻，稍微有点走神了。”幸村竭力压抑着不停上涌的怪异感，尽量用最温柔的语气回应道。来之前，甲斐田叮嘱他，这只是家政工作，绝对不能节外生枝，一定要保守好雇主家的秘密，最好，还要把自己的存在感降到最低。  
“诶……是吗？”宫野夫人说，嘴角微微勾起，声音里也起了兴趣，她扶着太阳镜，仰起头，双腿交叠，身体也往幸村那边倾斜了点，毫不掩饰地向幸村展示她线条流畅优美的脖颈与海岸线般清晰的锁骨，幸村闭上眼。在一片细白的沙滩上，那家伙也是这么拖着长音看着他，琥珀色的双眼里跳跃着夕阳璀璨的余晖。  
他也认出来了，那股能堵塞他咽喉，如黄黑相间石头般的怪异感，是一种伴随着不安的期待。  
可那是位少年郎，跟着他哥哥越前龙雅一起，像只飞鸟，已经从幸村的生命里匆匆掠过，成为一段陈年伤心往事的缩影。  
“夫人，如果没有别的吩咐，在下这就去工作了。”幸村说，这只是一份临时代替妹妹的家政工作而已，幸村不该有别的想法。  
“嗯。”宫野夫人淡漠地应道。幸村趁机退回房子里。他照了照镜子，他嘴上涂的是粉色的唇蜜，用的是妹妹放在托特包里的那只，幸村翻了翻，并没有找到第二只不同颜色的口红，只是找到了一个润唇膏。他用纸巾将嘴上残留的唇蜜抹掉，他原本的唇色更深，更能符合宫野夫人的要求。  
他又看了看镜子里的自己。抹掉唇蜜后，他看上去没那么荒唐可笑了。

因为宫野家一直有固定家政妇细心照料的缘故，这个家十分整洁干净，几乎没有生活气息。幸村实际的工作也要比甲斐田交代的要轻松的多。房子内部，他只需要在原来的基础上做点简单的卫生即可，今天他的侧重点更多是放在花园的打理和照顾宫野夫人的饮食起居。宫野夫人对他毫无要求，就算幸村在柠檬树前矗立十分钟，也没有吐露出一丁点儿怨言，而是继续无所事事的自娱自乐，例如在网球场边的长椅上读杂志，或者在凉亭里玩平板上的牧场游戏，这个家对她来说就像是能睡觉的笼子。  
对于平时喜欢泡在植物堆里的幸村来说，这几乎是一份称得上消遣的工作，若是他身上没有穿裙子和蕾丝围裙，就更完美了。只是这女仆装是宫野夫人唯一的要求，她似乎非常喜欢看见幸村穿着女仆装，在她的家走来走去。幸村怀疑，宫野夫人一定老早就看出了他在裙子下面的真实性别。  
只是份临时工作而已，和在丸井经营的甜品店打工没多大区别。检查冰箱存货时，幸村这样安慰自己。今天过后，穿女仆裙子的，就只会是他的妹妹了。  
冰箱里的存货不多，幸村掂量了下，他能给宫野夫人做份简单的午餐，能煮锅味增汤，煎条秋刀鱼，做份茶碗蒸，再配上碗颗粒饱满的米饭。他打算从秋刀鱼身上下功夫，他能用筷子，将鱼刺剃干净，再将秋刀鱼身上的肉拼回去。这事，他炉火纯青，因为那家伙和宫野夫人一样，喜欢吃鱼，但不喜欢肉里带刺，每当幸村展示精妙绝伦的剃鱼刺技术时，他都会略带别扭的夸赞幸村，令幸村心情美妙一整天。  
龙马。幸村默念着，又逼着自己把这个名字咽回肚子里，这个名字带着空气中弥漫的乳味熏香，球场上滚烫风沙的气息和血汗的腥甜味，幸村还记得他们之间唯一的一次亲吻的滋味，那是一个午夜，幸村刚申请了ATP，从资格赛里脱颖而出，拿到了250积分赛的入场券，他和龙马在旅馆天台上聊着天，他享受待在龙马身边的感觉，龙马既能挑起他的战意，又能使他放松与宁静。龙马那晚刚吃了两个冰淇淋球，分别是牛奶和葡萄口味。幸村不太记得那个吻是怎么发生的，他只记得接触到龙马的那刻，阳光随着晨露调皮的跃进了龙马琥珀色的双眸里，而他把龙马锁在怀里，一遍遍的汲取着龙马身上甜蜜的味道，把他青春的悸动和隐藏的爱慕释放在龙马身上。  
这也是龙马带给他的最后一个回忆。第二天清早，龙马就从他身边消失，没有留下只言片语，那个吻就像是龙马对他开的一个玩笑。  
“很厉害嘛。”  
幸村手一抖，夹断了一块鱼肉。他从秋刀鱼里抬起头，他看见了那双令他朝思暮想的琥珀色眸子，猫咪似的圆，眼尾挑的像凤凰尾羽，带着几分时间与经验积淀的妩媚，它们饶有兴趣地注视着幸村手上的动作，院子里的阳光正在里面跳跃着。  
那双眼睛眨了下，幸村回过神。  
“……抱歉，夫人。”幸村勉强笑了下。  
“用这个。”宫野夫人说，她换了身半透明的白色纱裙，手里抓着支已经悬出膏体的金管口红，曼妙的身姿若隐若现，那双眼睛里仿佛有钩子，勾的幸村鬼使神差的低下头，任由宫野夫人将口红点在他唇上，又用手指晕开。她身上散发着和空气里熏香一样甜蜜的乳香气，熟悉的让幸村胸口犯疼。  
“好看。”完成后，她手指滑过幸村的下巴，合上口红，满意的点点头，将它放入幸村围裙的口袋里，拍了拍幸村的胸膛。  
“谢谢夫人，在下已经把夫人的午饭准备的差不多了。”幸村熟练地说，她若有所思地点点头，轻轻挽过幸村的手臂，葱白的手指上涂着海棠色的指甲油。  
“厨艺这么好，那别的工作，也一定很不错吧？”宫野夫人轻声说，嘴角带着一丝狡黠的坏笑，她灵巧的钻到幸村的怀里，扶着他已经练的粗壮的手臂，他们挨得实在太近，幸村能感受到对方身上的柔软与为数不多的丰盈，他的臂膀只要稍微一拢，就能将她的细腰圈起来。  
幸村笑了，他想起那个吻是如何发生的，那晚，龙马也和他贴的那么近，他轻轻一环，就能把对方锁在自己怀里。  
“别这样，龙马，”幸村柔声劝道，“请自重。”  
宫野夫人的瞳孔骤然收缩了。

“好玩吗，越前君？”  
幸村咬着牙问，透过宫野，不，龙马的双眸，他看到了自己的微笑，狰狞，怒不可遏。对于危险，龙马与他记忆中的一样敏感，可龙马这次跑不掉，他，或者她，亲手把自己困在了幸村的桎梏里。  
“好玩吗？”幸村又问了一句，他把声音放的更加轻柔，像在哄小孩子，龙马没做声，只是盯着他，身子微颤。幸村干脆放下手里的工具，摘下手套，把龙马拦腰抱起。“啊，瘦了很多呢，”幸村故意逗着龙马，“看来已经很久很久没有打过网球，也没好好吃东西了，声音还变得那么尖细……”  
“放开我！”龙马这才反应过来，但幸村已经把她扔到主卧的床上，将碍事的裙摆撩在一旁，欺身压上去，轻而易举的遏制了龙马的反抗。  
“好玩吗，小朋友？”幸村又轻柔地问道，他能嗅到龙马此时的气味，那股甜蜜的乳香因为惧怕，更加浓郁，“真厉害啊，穿女仆装的卷发幸村，捉弄我很好玩，是吗？”  
龙马强撑起身，还没活动开，就又被幸村摁回了床。  
“谁知道他们会派你来，你之前不是在那个……那个谁的甜品店打工吗！”龙马气愤地嚷嚷，“而且你穿裙子真不好看，比那个女孩子，还差的……啊！——”  
龙马发出疼痛的尖叫。幸村没给龙马说完的机会，他猛地抓过龙马的长发，捧起龙马的脸，叼住龙马娇俏的唇，像那晚一样使劲汲取着龙马甜滋滋，蜜糖般的津液。龙马在喉咙里尖叫着，双手紧紧揪着床单，但很快，她琥珀色的双眼浮现出湿润的雾气，脸上敷上了霞云似的红晕，喉咙里的呜咽也取代了原来的尖叫。  
幸村松开龙马，龙马瘫在床上，大口喘着气，墨色的长发披散在白色床上，像雪地被滚石砸出的伤口，嘴上都是刚抹在幸村嘴上的口红，它们化开是玫瑰般的紫红色，正乱七八糟的叠在脸上。幸村从口袋里掏出那根金管口红，又往自己嘴上抹了一圈。“原来这就是你的癖好吗，越前？”幸村把口红扔在一旁，手伸入龙马的裙摆，看着自己抚摸着龙马腰上柔韧，细腻而光滑的肌肤，“女仆，是吗？”  
幸村自己都忍不住笑起来，那笑里有着悲凉和伤痛。龙马抓着他的手臂，哀伤地看着他，双眼雾蒙蒙的，披上一层雨帘。不对，幸村亲了上去，这样的眼神不该出现在龙马的眼睛里。龙马的双眼有挑衅时的傲慢，不服输的倔强，还有跃起时里面的灼灼烈日，即使是困在这样娇小的女性身体里也该如此。  
“我的吻技好了很多吧？”幸村问，他握住龙马的细腰和大腿，硬是把龙马拉到自己胯下，“为什么你会消失呢，龙马？为什么你会变成女人？是因为我吻技太差，把你吓坏了，你才不要我了吗？”他俯下身，亲着龙马的额头，“龙马，我找了你好久，却怎么也找不到你，你是在生气吗？我吻过别的男孩子，也吻过别的女孩子，龙马，现在的我会让你很舒服，再也不会把你吓跑了……”  
他絮絮叨叨地说着，在龙马脸上叠了一个又一个的唇印，龙马身上的纱裙已经被他撕开，他把玫瑰色的唇印烙在龙马的锁骨和双乳上，可无论他再怎么卖力的表现与爱抚，龙马眼里的悲伤还是越来越厚重，如乌云般遮蔽了双眼里全部的阳光。他烦躁地扯开龙马丁字内裤上的绳结，把他的手指探进去，和他想的一样，那里一片濡湿，如泥泞的沼泽地，可在这上面站立着一根小小的树干。  
幸村愣了。  
“明白了吧，幸村，”龙马开口了，她的声音黯淡沙哑，“不是你吻技不好，其实……你吻的还挺好的，是我……我害怕你发现我是这样的身体，会讨厌我，我过不了体检，没法在球场上面对你，喂……别哭啊，都说不是你的错了，别哭了，……”  
龙马轻轻拍了拍幸村的脸颊，扯过幸村身上围裙的肩带，从幸村的桎梏中吃力的把自己柔软的吻印在幸村的眼下。顺着龙马的手指，幸村摸到了自己的泪珠，烫的，里面混进了浑浊的脂粉，渗进龙马的指腹，带走了愤怒，也带走了这些年的郁闷与苦恨。龙马拉过幸村的手指，安抚性地亲了亲指尖。最后，龙马敞开身体，引领着幸村，了却了幸村多年的夙愿。

“好……好舒服……”龙马咬着唇，张着腿，握着身下挺立的根茎，意乱情迷地呻吟着，她的蚌肉肥嫩柔软，里面逼仄狭小，正湿哒哒地含着幸村昂然硕壮的男根。因为太窄了，刚才幸村简直寸步难行，只好抽出来，拉开龙马的双腿，好好的用舌头将龙马柔嫩的蜜穴从里到外的舔舐了一遍。他甚至还含住了龙马因为激素的缘故，已经没什么攻击性的根茎，毫不在意让龙马感受到那点作为男人的快乐。面对他的唇舌攻击，龙马没有丝毫抵抗力，幸村的舌头只不过转了几下，咸涩发腥的甜味就溢满了他的口腔。他咽了下去，又凑过去强行吻住龙马，把舌头搅进龙马的口腔。  
“是你的味道呢，龙马，好吃吗？”末了，幸村支起身，跨在龙马身上，撩起裙摆，有些心急的扯开吊带袜的搭扣，除掉内裤，当看到释放出的裙下恶龙弹到龙马惊讶的小脸，留下一道透明的印记时，他内心特别畅快。幸村指挥着它戳着龙马娇俏的双唇，用透明的爱液描绘着龙马双唇的边框，龙马的小手握着它，呆呆地贴在脸颊上，那双猫似的眼睛怯生生的，看上去是被尺寸吓住了。  
“不认识吗，小朋友？”幸村抚上龙马墨色的长发，“不对啊，我记得在你面前换过衣服来着，是没注意吗？”  
“你那时候又没发情，谁知道勃起时是这样……”龙马不服气地嘟囔，幸村扶着她的头，肉刃又刺了两下，给龙马的脸颊又带去两道自己的痕迹。  
“不是的，”幸村的声音因为兴奋而绷紧，“虽然龙马没见过，但龙马摸过哦！有时，比赛劳累的小朋友会睡的很沉，不知道自己手上握着的是根什么东西，只是那时怎么都撬不开小朋友的嘴，现在想想真是可惜——”  
龙马脸色大变，她被激怒了，大口喘着气，脸颊爆红，仿佛不小心在上面摔碎了瓶草莓果酱，小脸红通通的十分可爱。“你……你是变态！——”她哑着声怒骂着，绞尽脑汁想着更有杀伤力的日语词汇，却被幸村趁机扣住她的下巴，强行把男根塞进她嘴里，把龙马接下来的挑衅与咒骂堵的只剩下委屈的呜咽。龙马皱着眉，口腔努力包裹着幸村粗壮的男根，喉咙里发出痛苦的干呕声，晶莹的泪珠从眼睛两边滑落。混蛋、下流、色情狂，他听到龙马在喉咙里这么抗议，幸村故意大声呻吟着，装模作样地抽送了十几下，就缓缓准备退出来。他感到龙马的舌尖正抗拒的往外挤着它，就像猫咪舔奶似的碰着恶龙顶端的小孔，给幸村带来酸麻的快感。退出的过程中，龙马一直在愤怒地瞪着他，泪水珍珠似的在眼眶里打转。  
虽然已经步入了婚姻的殿堂，但龙马的性爱出乎意料的生涩。  
幸村揉了揉龙马的秀发，垂过身，亲了亲龙马的双眼，嘴唇滑过自己留下的粘液，再次重重吻上龙马的双唇，给龙马嘴边增添了一个血盆大口般的唇印。他尝到了自己的味道，浓厚，又腥又苦。龙马呜咽着，无力地抓着幸村的手臂，仿佛被雄师完全压制的小兽。幸村拉过她的双腿，把自己庞大的欲望抵在龙马窄小的入口处磨蹭着。“下流！疯子！幸村……啊啊……最下流了……”龙马的叫骂声越来越软，太迟了，欲望的火焰已经燃烧了她全部的理智，柔嫩的穴肉像寻找港湾般的蹭着幸村的阴茎。想要，好想要。她的肢体语言这么告诉幸村，幸村不再浪费时间，他绑起麻烦的裙摆，握住自己硕壮的男根，再次缓缓捅入龙马湿润滑腻的蜜穴，龙马喘息着，发出一声怀着惊惧与期待的抽泣，身子哽咽般的抖动。好舒服。她嘴里无意识地说着，已经被幸村带来的欢愉彻底击垮了。她扶着幸村的肩膀，剃的细细弯弯的长眉纠结的拧在一起，对幸村的抗拒与服从，挣扎与温顺在她眉间痛苦的交织着。  
真漂亮啊。幸村的脑浆已经被龙马凝固了。“是这里，还是这里？”他问着，小心地探索着龙马的身体，仔细地观察着龙马的反应。“是这里吗？”他找到了一个阻碍，他只要碰一下，龙马的声音与反应会更加敏感。  
是这里。他握着龙马的腰，如猛兽般在龙马娇小苗条的身体上狂风似的掠夺，他的大脑里只剩下了龙马，他在龙马脸上留下的个个唇印和身上的道道红痕，他与龙马交合的地方，龙马握着她自己软塌塌根茎时无助的神情，还有龙马一直发出的“不要”的可爱叫声。  
“要去了哦……龙马……”他低喘着，身下的动作愈发剧烈，龙马拼命摇头，求助般的看着他，身体已经被冲撞的没有一丝招架之力，像狂风暴雨滞留海洋里的一叶孤舟。  
“不要！……”龙马徒劳的抓着幸村的手臂，“求你了……”  
她琥珀色的双眼彻底失焦了，原本灿烂的阳光涣散成了斑斓的星河，身子泛起淡淡的粉色，如樱花化入她的肌肤，她的身体那么不舍，仿佛要把幸村完全吞噬在自己体内。龙马，龙马。幸村听到自己在呻吟着，他可爱的龙马，美丽的龙马，快要被孤独枯萎的龙马，此时此刻正渴求着他的滋润，只有获得他的滋润，龙马才能重新绽放，幸村不会吝啬这个。他把龙马死死摁在床上，开始了最终的冲刺。龙马，龙马。他喘息着，他要把这个时刻拍摄成影像，让龙马这时的美留存在他的画笔下。他要把他自己，他的子子孙孙，他的心，他的爱，他的恨，他埋藏在意识里已经扭曲的阴暗执念，全部都要扎根在龙马这片沃土中。这样，他才能把龙马紧紧拴在自己生命里，龙马也不会再像迷途的飞鸟，离开后，找不到回家的路了。  
“我爱你。”他吻着龙马眼角的泪痕，轻声说，他不知龙马是否能够听见，她瘫在床上，还沉浸在高潮再来的余韵里，睫毛轻颤，对此毫无反应，剧烈运动后的疲劳已经从她身上蔓延开来。幸村又亲了两口，把她抱在自己身上，感到自己的东西正从龙马体内流到他的大腿上。冰凉的触感让他突然清醒。  
“龙马……”他内疚地轻声唤道，愧疚与歉意正架着他的良知烘烤着。龙马说的没错，刚才面对龙马时，他就是个又下流又变态的色情狂。  
“别吵，还……差得……远呢……”  
龙马有反应了。她抱着幸村，迷糊地蹭了下幸村的颈窝，像头懒洋洋的小兽。她的发丝柔软，蹭的幸村脖子痒痒的。幸村还想安抚她，只听见从他颈窝里传来了深沉绵柔的呼吸声。  
幸村躺在床上，轻拍着龙马已经单薄的脊背，一种夹杂着疲倦的久违安定正随着龙马绵软的呼吸平缓的送入他的意识里。这样安心的感觉，他已经很多年没有感受过了。

“我要扣你工资。”龙马趴在幸村身上，疲惫地抱怨着，幸村哑然失笑，他把龙马的小脸涂抹的像小丑似的。他估计自己也好不到哪去。他吊带袜的吊带断了一根，身上的裙子也乱七八糟的。  
“还要向公司投诉。”龙马从幸村身上轻盈地滑到床上，又补充了一句。  
“是吗，夫人？”幸村把龙马环入自己怀里，“这次是谁先出手的呢？要是告诉你丈夫……”  
幸村的胃里突然沉了块石头。  
“是啊，”龙马灵活的翻过身，“要是被我丈夫知道了我和家政公司的女仆……这可怎么办？”  
“哇，那我做的，可要比安德森的故事刺激多了，我可不会像他那么松懈。”幸村亲了亲龙马的头发，忍不住惆怅起来。笼中鸟，这难道会是他的飞鸟最后的结局吗？  
龙马望着他，憋着笑。  
“你知道我丈夫是谁吗？”  
“嗯……宫野先生？”  
龙马被他逗乐了，她贴到幸村耳边。  
“是我哥。”龙马悄声说。幸村睁大眼。看来越前龙雅从赌球生意里赚的盆满钵溢，还带着弟弟隐姓埋名改了名字。龙马对着幸村惊讶的表情，脸上挂起几分小得意。  
“还差得远呢。”龙马起身，拉过他的手，把幸村领到盥洗室的梳妆台前。比起龙马，幸村更像小丑。他的妆容完全晕了，只有眼线还勉强存在。龙马用变得柔嫩温暖的小手帮他卸了妆，洗了脸，还给他从客房里拿回了原来的衣服。幸村从女仆装换回自己的衣服后，才觉得真正的自己重获天日，脸上的所有毛孔都能畅快呼吸。  
“你怎么还把胡子给剃了？你那个胡子长一长还挺好看的。”龙马捧着幸村的脸颊，左看右看。她给自己套了真丝睡袍，也把自己的脸洗干净了。  
“你说呢？”幸村毫不客气地反问。龙马意识过来。  
“抱歉。”她哼哼唧唧地说，又勾起幸村的下巴，若有所思地说，“如果可以，你要不留那种络腮胡，别留胡渣，不舒服，当然，不留最好……”  
她的脸微微一红。  
“你从哪里学来的？”幸村忍不住问。  
“菜菜子表姐，还有妈妈。”龙马说，“妈妈说，既然选择女孩子，那就学点女孩子的知识，先不要想着网球了，等手术完成后再……”  
龙马的脸上浮出了几丝不甘与落寞，幸村拉过龙马的手。  
“还想打球吗，龙马？”幸村问。龙马没有回答。幸村看出了龙马沉默的答案。  
“我没法做好一个家政妇，龙马，”幸村说，“你看我的家务活也不够专业，还特别讨厌穿女仆装。”  
“可你的伤……”  
“不是什么大问题，”幸村说，“对付现在的你——嗯，绰绰有余。”  
龙马挑起眉。  
“真的吗？”龙马没有抑制他嘴里的嘲讽，“要是又被我打输了，回去哭鼻子，那怎么办？”  
“不可能。”幸村笃定道，龙马不服气地望着他，眼睛里又出现了年少时火热的战意。这就对了，幸村放下心。  
“明天你来陪我打球吧，大哥几乎不回来，”龙马说，“那个女孩……”  
“千代，那是我妹妹。”  
“家政工作还是让她来吧，她专业多了。”  
“好啊，她会很开心的。”幸村说，在龙马滑嫩的脸上又亲了口，现在，他的吻不会留下任何口红印子了。  
“龙马，”他小心翼翼地试探着说道，“我喜欢你，不，我还爱着你，龙马，如果……”  
龙马没让他把接下来的话说出口，而是像个小猫似的扑在他怀里，把他撞的脑袋晕乎乎的。真好，他的飞鸟最后飞回了他的怀抱，他那颗遗落的心，也回到了胸腔原来的位置里了。


End file.
